The objective of this proposal is to promote the acquisition of human temporal bones from subjects with hearing loss and/or vertigo for purposes of histological study. Support is requested for secretarial help, supplies, and travel for the four Temporal Bone Bank (TBB) Centers now actively engaged in this work. The proposed plan will facilitate and insure the harvesting of temporal bone specimens already pledged as well as instill renewed enthusiasm in this scientific effort. The regional centers will assign temporal bone specimens to active collaborating laboratories in their geographic areas. It can be anticipated that the acquisition of new knowledge on the pathology of auditory and vestibular disorders will lead to methods of prevention and cure of deafness and dizziness and, therefore, more effective use of health care funds.